1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection system, a projector, and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
In the past, a projector provided with a light source device, a light modulation device for modulating the light beam emitted from the light source in accordance with image information, and a projection optical device for enlargedly projecting the modulated light beam has been known.
In such a projector, the light source device, which generates heat while emitting lights is apt to be heated to a high temperature. Therefore, the projector in the related art is equipped with a cooling device for cooling the light source device, such as a cooling fan. Thus, the cooling device is driven for a predetermined period after powering off the projector (lighting-out of the light source device) to cool the light source device.
Meanwhile, in the projector of the related art, the power supplied from an external power supply through an AC cable is generally supplied to each of various internal components (e.g., a light source device or a cooling device). Therefore, if the AC cable is mistakenly unplugged from the projector or an outlet while the light source device is lighted or immediately after the light source device is lighted out, driving of the cooling device is stopped to problematically cause the light source device to be damaged or the components inside the projector to have problems.
Further, a projection system provided with a personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated as PC) for performing shape correction or color correction of the image source, a projector for projecting the image corrected by the PC on a screen, and a serial cable, such as a universal serial bus (USB), for connecting between the PC and the projector so as to communicate data is known (see, for example, JP-A-2004-69997).
In the projection system described in JP-A-2004-69997, the projector is provided with a built-in battery, whereby allowing the built-in battery to supply each of the components of the projector with electric power. According to such a configuration, even in the case in which the AC cable is mistakenly unplugged from the projector or an outlet while the light source device is lighted or immediately after the light source device is lighted out, it becomes possible to drive the cooling device by the built-in battery, thus making it possible to solve the problem described above.
However, the projection system described in JP-A-2004-69997 needs to be provided with the built-in battery in the projector, and accordingly, has a problem that it is difficult to reduce the cost of the projector.
Therefore, there is a demand for a technology capable of driving the cooling device even in the condition in which the power supplied to the projector from the external power supply is stopped while reducing the cost of the projector.